peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 November 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-11-07 ; Comments *Show opening: “Thanks, Lammo. This is Kat’s Karavan!” *Over the weekend, broke one of his “all-time favorite records” - Old Smokie by The Firemen, a group from Fort Worth, Texas, on a Fort Worth label: “I saw it slipping off the top of this pile of records towards the tiled floor and it just chipped along the edge and it is unplayable. Heartbreaking. If you ever see one, buy it for me.” A copy of the single was later found in John Peel's Record Box. It is not known if this was the chipped original or a replacement. *Peel is particularly keen on the Pig's Big 78 by the Three Ginx, which later appeared on The Pig's Big 78s: A Beginner's Guide compilation. It was also repeated as the Pig’s Big 78 on the 05 November 2002 show. *Email from listener about an online “Peel Appreciation Community.” JP: “Send in the social workers!” A member of the group in Hong Kong once went out for dinner with Peel and later watched the show being broadcast. JP: “It’s not much of a spectacle … a bit like watching somebody typing really.” *After an email query from Lianne Hall, emerges that a few days earlier Peel had called her a modern-day Bridget St. John. Claims that if Dandelion Records had been commercially successful he’d probably be “living a fantastic life” somewhere in America, “and be a cocaine addict, among other things.” *News: Blair says ground troops may go into Afghanistan. Session *Aereogramme # 2 First broadcast, recorded 2001-10-07. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Cleatus: Right Turn Clyde (EP – Snatching Defeat From The Jaws Of Victory) Firefly *Plus-Tech Squeeze Box: Early Riser (LP – Fakevox) Sur La Plage *Cakeman: Good News (single) Bus Brains Connection *Aereogramme: Shouting For Joey (session) *Outfit: Hot Love (12” single) Frontline *String Builder: Let’s Make Industry History (LP – String Builder) Handsome *Courtesy Group: Some Of Them Ran Malice (Like A Late Night Film Show) (EP) Ovary Leonard Wax *Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over – Pig's Big 78 *DJ Hazard: Change My Life (12” single) Maximum Boost *Aereogramme: A Simple Process Of Elimination (session) *Fluxion: East Continnum (LP – Spaces) Vibrant *Rebaelliun: Red Spikes (LP – Annihilation) Hammerheart *Trembling Blue Stars: The Ghost Of An Unkissed Kiss (LP – Alive To Every Smile) Shinkansen *Paul Damage: untitled white label (12” single) HOG *Black-Eyed Snakes: Chicken-Bone George (LP – It’s The Black-Eyed Snakes) Chairkickers *Aarktica: These Days Fail To Bring Me Near (LP – Ochre 7 Festival) Ochre *Aereogramme: Broken Horse (session) *Sonny Treadway: Create In Me A Clean Heart (LP – Jesus Will Fix It) Arhoolie *Obeng Ungu & Jalan Buntu: Izin Duduk Di Kamu Kera (LP – 1951: Sumatran Ladies Wearing Hats As Outlawed By Government) Hot Air *Genotype, Snypa & T-Lite: Deadly Pursuit (12” single) Reinforced *Diff’rent Strokes: Hard To Explain (EP – This Isn’t It) Guilded Missile *ZZ Hill: Hey Little Girl (LP – Down Home Soul Of ZZ Hill) Ace *Aereogramme: Victoria Segal’s Hairy Arse (session) *Lali Puna: 50 Faces Of (LP – Scary World Order) Morr File ;Name *John Peel 07-11-01.mp3 ;Length *2.00.13 ;Other *Many thanks to Niag! ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:2001